Porque Sasuke Siempre Será Un Idiota
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Enamorada o no, para ella Sasuke siempre sería un idiota.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno. Pero tienen catorce añitos.**

**Nota: A mí no me gusta dejar notas de autor al principio, solamente aclaraciones, pero esto es relevante. Para mí "Naruko" no es la versión femenina de Naruto simplemente. He leído tantos fics tan bonitos sobre ella que ahora la trato como una entidad aparte. Como si fuera un personaje que de verdad existe. Eso no significa que, entonces, Naruto participará en cualquier fanfic donde use a Naruko. Sería raro.**

* * *

**PORQUE SASUKE SIEMPRE SERÁ UN IDIOTA**

_Capítulo Único_

Vale. Ella no era el tipo de chica que se enamoraba y lanzaba sonrisitas a todo ser viviente que se le pusiera en frente. Es más, era condenadamente difícil siquiera aceptar que se había enamorado, más cuando lo había hecho de su archienemigo barra mejor amigo barra persona con la que se suele pelear más que con sus profesores. Pero una cosa era que ella no fuera el tipo de persona que se enamorara y otra es que el objeto de su afecto fuera tan idiota.

—Me gustas —había dicho tan solo unos segundos atrás.

No es que Naruko fuera una chica muy segura de sí misma en ese tema del amor, pero de nada servía guardarse los sentimientos cuando todo el mundo comenzaba a lanzarle indirectas descaradas. Era mejor resolver ese pequeño asunto que le carcomía los nervios y continuar lo más pronto posible con su vida.

Al principio, Naruko no sabía precisamente qué quería que sucediera después de que dijera lo que ya había dicho, solamente estaba segura que ella no permitiría ni consentiría que Sasuke se aprovechara de ella de ninguna forma (no es como que ella se iba a dejar tampoco) ni que pasaran a lanzarse a los brazos del otro procurándose amor eterno y metiéndose la lengua hasta el esófago. Eso sería extremadamente raro y antinatural. Sin embargo, Naruko tampoco quería que pasara lo que estaba pasando.

—También me gustas, Naruko —dijo Sasuke por tercera vez, cada vez con expresión más y más cansada—. Eres mi amiga por algo.

Sí, Sasuke estaba tirando su confesión a un bote de basura, pensando que ella le había dicho que le gustaba en plan de amigos y reiterándole que él también sentía lo mismo al ver la cara insatisfecha de Naruko.

—No así, idiota —decidió aclarar ella—. De gustar-gustar.

—Eso mismo. Me gustas más que las otras personas. Como una mejor amiga. Y ya no me hagas repetirlo, imbécil.

—¡Imbécil serás tú! —gritó Naruko con los ojos azules brillantes de ira y los mofletes inflados.

Su mente carburó a mil por segundo después de eso. ¿Estaba bien que Sasuke se enterara o sería mejor dejarlo en su ignorancia? Bueno, tal vez era mejor que él no lo supiera, pero no había llegado tan lejos para nada. Además, Sasuke podría ser un cabrón, pero jamás se aprovecharía a pesar de que ella lo hubiera pensado anteriormente.

—A ver, Sasuke. Me gustas. Me gustas del verbo gustar. De cómo se gustan tus padres o los míos. Así. Del gustar que produce mariposas y bebés. ¿Ya entendiste?

—¿Te-te gusto? —repitió Sasuke azorado. Oh, joder. Lo habían agarrado en curva. O sea, hasta había tartamudeado y toda la cosa.

—¿Qué acabo de decir? —chilló Naruko alzando las manos y agitándolas con fuerza.

Sasuke Uchiha respiró profundamente. Trataba de calmarse. Eso sí que no se lo hubiera esperado. Naruko enamorada de él. Con lo mucho que le decía que era un imbécil y que era un mounstro. Era inconcebible. Entonces su mente comprendió un fragmento de su conversación.

—¿Quieres hacer bebés conmigo?

Naruko se sonrojó violentamente al escucharlo. Vale, lo había dicho mal, pero no era para que él se burlara de su torpeza.

—¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! Yo… solo… ¡Mariposas!

Sasuke rió suavemente al escuchar a su amiga tratando de excusarse. Era realmente divertido verla en aprietos. Al final, cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, tomó su mano derecha y la enlazó con la suya, haciéndola caminar a su lado.

—Ya. Vamos por una malteada.

Naruko se quedó callada por el repentino cambio de humor de Sasuke. Miró sus manos entrelazadas un par de segundos. ¿Se suponía que eso era una respuesta? ¿Por qué Sasuke no podía expresarse como la gente normal y decir algo así como "sí, acepto"?

Dios, enamorada o no, para ella Sasuke siempre sería un idiota.


End file.
